


Sunset

by Siderea



Series: YuYu Hakusho One-shots [7]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her favorite time of day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Old work.

She loved sunset best of all. It was her favorite time of day, the only time when she could forget everything but the view. She would climb onto the roof, settle down, and get comfortable. Then, she would watch the sunset and be free, if only for a moment.

Whoever said that line, "More do adore the rising than the setting sun," whoever said that might just have been right. But she was one of those who adored the setting rather than the rising sun. She was in love with that perfect, beautiful time of day. She was free for that one moment, free to love, laugh, cry, free to be.

She loved sunset best of all, that one moment when everything was perfect. But then the moment was over, her responsibilities came crashing down, and the mask went back up for another day.

For she lived with the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Quote is from 'The Life of Pompey' by Plutarch


End file.
